


Parasol After Dark

by Sidi



Series: Parasol and Extras [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Everything is consensual, Light Bondage, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Spreader Bars, Sub Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidi/pseuds/Sidi
Summary: Lance gets wrecked





	Parasol After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extra smut chapter for my fic titled Parasol. They basically just have sex though so you don't need to read Parasol to understand lol. Likewise, if you read Parasol and aren't interested in reading about them banging, you can skip this. I just wanted to write them having rough, amazing sex, essentially.

There are many things that you learn when you start having sex with someone. Most of them are fairly benign-that Keith has a scar on his hip from a weird bicycle accident when he was young, that he has a cute little mole on his collarbone.

The other thing that Lance learns is that Keith has absolutely zero insecurities or hang-ups when it comes to sex and his body. Zero. None. Nothing. He basically doesn’t wear clothing anymore unless they are going somewhere. It isn’t just that he doesn’t wear clothing though. Where others may worry about unflattering angles or, I don’t know, some sense of shame or modesty, Keith does not. After they have sex for the first time, they get up in the morning to get breakfast and Keith bends over directly in front of Lance to pick a sock off the ground.

“Uh I can see your…uh, everything…” Lance stutters.

“So?” Keith shrugs and keeps walking.

It definitely takes some getting used to. Keith sprawled spread eagle in the recliner talking on the phone with Nyma. Keith casually making toast with his junk near the counter. Keith watering a plant while scratching his ass. His pale, bare ass. 

Pidge starts texting Lance before coming over to make sure Keith knew to put pants on.

It isn’t that Lance is a prude about his own body necessarily, but it feels weird to have everything on display in front of Keith, even after Keith has seen him naked. Keith slowly breaks down these barriers though. Keith worships Lance’s body. Every inch of it. And he lets Lance know this in more ways than one.

His expression is tender, full of wonder every time he looks at Lance’s body. He constantly wants to touch Lance, rub his hands up and down his body, stroke his skin and tickle his stomach.

He whispers in his ear, over and over again, _you are perfect how are you even real most beautiful skin I have ever seen I can’t believe you are mine I will never get enough of you please Lance please let me touch you more please._

Lance is inexperienced and lets Keith’s words and ministrations shape him. He melts under them, becomes intoxicated with them, stops wearing clothing around the house, starts to crave Keith’s touch even when they aren’t together. Keith makes him feel so good all the time.  

Keith also takes the phrase DTF to new levels. There is no time of day that Keith isn’t down for at least a quickie or blow job.

He never pushes Lance if Lance doesn’t want it. But, Lance found himself wanting it more and more. Before him and Keith started having sex, he thought he had a healthy sex drive. He masturbated a few times a week, sometimes more, sometimes less. Now? Lance feels horny all the time. How could he not when his beautiful boyfriend is constantly naked and willing in front of him? Lance willingly throws himself into the pool of lust that is Keith’s body, lets it seep into his bloodstream and make him a needy creature.

Lance is sure that it will calm down at some point because all relationships do. But, might as well enjoy the moment and enjoy the moment he does.

There is also no shame, no embarrassment, no reservations when it comes to sex to Keith. When Lance hesitantly tells Keith just how inexperienced he is, that he has never even given a blow job, Keith doesn’t judge or laugh or any other reaction that Lance dreads. He just nods, says that is fine and, if he wants, Keith will teach him.

“Teaching” partially means giving Lance daily blowjobs, occasionally stopping to point something out. See how I am not ignoring the shaft? Also, some guys like it when you pay attention to the balls. Also, try this with your tongue. Lance nods aggressively, drunk with lust, paying attention but also praying for Keith’s mouth to be on him again.

When Lance is ready to try, Keith helps him, gently and clearly guiding him through what he likes. Lance was never quite sure how he would feel about having someone else’s dick in his mouth, but he is encouraged by Keith’s enthusiastic love for sucking his. And he grows to love it, loves being able to make Keith whimper, tremble under his efforts. He is a quick learner who preens under the praise Keith lavishes on him when he does well. A hand on his head. A breathy moan followed by _good, good Lance, jesus, you are so good._

With practice, he doesn’t even gag anymore when Keith fucks his mouth.  

It is not long after Lance loses his virginity to him that Keith has had his tongue, fingers, and dick in pretty much every available spot inside Lance’s body and vice versa. Lance will remember the first time he topped as one of the best nights of his life. Keith had been wild, riding him harder than Lance thought possible, leaving Lance with shaky knees for hours.

Keith wants to know what Lance wants too. What he desires, what is his kink, his fantasy. Lance hesitates to tell him. It is embarrassing. Some part of him is scared.

Keith tells him it is ok if he doesn’t want to tell him, but that there is nothing that Lance can say that will make him laugh at him or judge him. That he wants to make Lance’s wildest dreams come true.

And it isn’t like it is that wild. So, finally, one day Lance admits it.

“I want to be tied up.”

Keith’s eyes glint.

“That is easy. We can do that.”

“I want you to be in control.”

Keith smiles.

Lance isn’t exactly sure how to word his desires. These cravings had always been nebulous before. Keith seems to sense what he needs though.  

“Ok,” he says. He hugs Lance tightly. “I can make that happen.”

 

*********

 

Nervous energy flitters through Lance’s body as he does his best to hold out. They are wrapped up with each other in what the internet would call the 69 position. Keith sucks dick like it’s an art form though and Lance knows he won’t last long. He renews his efforts to get Keith off as quickly as possible too. He comes and then doesn’t think twice before swallowing down Keith’s cum a few moments later.

Lance pulls away, closing his eyes, and really, it was good, this could be it for now. He opens his eyes again when he feels Keith rolling him onto his back and pulling his hands above his head. It could be it, but he knows that it was just the precursor for what Keith has planned. He swallows as he sees the gentle look of determination on Keith’s face.

Keith ties his hands firmly to the headboard, making sure that Lance is comfortable before pulling away. When discussing what exactly Lance wants in bed, they had clarified that he doesn’t really like pain. He doesn’t want to be hit or tied up in a way that hurts. They had splurged on high quality products that secure his hands firmly, but are also made of soft material that allow for some range of movement.

Lance is already excited again, trembling as Keith pulls out their next toy: a spreader bar. Keith runs his hands down Lance’s legs and smirks as he pulls Lance’s legs apart. He straps the bar into place and Lance tightens his legs, testing and finding that he cannot close his legs at all anymore.

Lance feels exposed and helpless, hands tied firmly, unable to hide himself at all as Keith stands back and looks at him. It isn’t the type of helpless that feels bad though. There is something deep inside Lance that craves this, that wants to give up control, that wants to be pinned to the mattress. That wants to be used. It is one of his darkest desires, something that he had always flirted with in his fantasies, even felt in his gut around Keith before they were even dating, but it is really Keith who nurtures that small flicker of desire into a full-fledged kink.  

“Beautiful,” Keith says before moving forward again. He pulls out a blindfold, the final step and Lance’s world is encased in darkness.

Lance has always been an active, tactile, hands-on person. He touches, he talks, he sings, he sees, he experiences the world with all of his senses. Blinding him and stilling his hands and body creates an effect like none other. It heightens everything and Lance trembles with anticipation.   

In this position, there is only his body and Keith’s touch. Nothing else.

Lance breathes in and out slowly, waiting patiently. Keith reaches for the spreader bar and pulls up, taking Lance’s legs with it. He angles it over his head and leans down, sucking on Lance’s soft dick for a moment. Lance can already feel himself getting aroused again, left with nothing to concentrate on but how Keith’s mouth feels on him.

He cries out as Keith dips down, pushing the bar further back while moving his head lower.

He licks Lance’s ass gently at first, slowly, a pace that might literally drive Lance insane.

“Keith, please.”

Keith ignores him, lapping gently, and all Lance experiences is that feeling, soft and wet, and the obscene sound of Keith’s tongue against his asshole.  

Lance is fully hard now again with a tightened sense of heat in his stomach that is almost too intense and still Keith continues, slow and steady.

“Please, please, please,” Lance whimpers, too far gone to feel shame.

Keith finally changes speed, dipping his tongue inside and then adding a finger.

Lance doesn’t even attempt to hold back his moans now. Keith knew exactly how to work him, how to curve his fingers, how to move his tongue in ways that have Lance seeing stars even though he can’t currently see anything at all.

But he takes his time. He won’t let it end too soon. Lance dances on the edge of coming again for an indeterminable time, panting, tears crowding in his eyes.

“Please,” he begs, “please,” even though he knows nothing will move Keith to mercy. Lance drags at the ties that bind his hands, desperate to touch himself. He squirms to try to get friction somewhere, but Keith’s strong hands and the spreader bar keep him helpless. His entire world narrows down into Keith’s tongue on him, in him, the noises that he can’t believe his body is making. With a rasping cry, he finally comes again, unable to take Keith’s feathery manipulation of that spot deep inside him. The orgasm is intense and deep, racking his whole body in swirls of pleasure.

His stomach is actually a bit sore when he comes back down. He tries to relax and catch his breath.

Keith puts a hand on his head. He knows he would be smiling if he could see him.

“Lance, you did so good.”

He rubs his hand through his hair and Lance tilts his head into it, happy that he made Keith happy.

Keith loosens the restraints on his hands just a bit in order to flip him over onto his stomach now. He flips him easily, like he weighs nothing, jerking the spreader bar to twist his body into a good position. The end result is Lance splayed out on his belly with his ass in the air, legs spread.

“Babe, you look so good like this. I wish you could see yourself. Maybe I will take a picture.”

Lance whines. He knows what is coming next and he is already trying to prepare his body for it. He feels Keith’s hands trail down the long expanse of his back before settling on his hips. He feels lube being drizzled on him. He then feels the unmistakable feeling of Keith’s dick on his ass.

Lance whimpers. He has already come twice. His body feels overly sensitive. But, like Pavlov’s dog, he feels tendrils of heat and pleasure growing inside him again just at Keith’s dick touching him, just at the thought of having Keith inside him.

Keith penetrates him quickly, pushing to the hilt in one thrust. Lance cries out at the sudden sensation. It feels good, but it is too much. He jerks, unable to control his muscles.

Keith gives him a moment to adjust, whispering sweet words and stroking his back until Lance relaxes into his hands again. Then, he finds a steady rhythm, using the spreader bar and a hand on Lance’s hip to keep him still and open.

All Lance can do is take it, take everything Keith is giving him. He babbles incoherently into the pillow that his face is shoved against. Tears stream down his face and his nose is dripping. Drool pools beneath his mouth. He doesn’t care. All he can feel and all that matters right now is Keith being inside him, on him, owning him, rebuilding him, taking him apart and putting him back together again.

Lance forces himself to relax his muscles, wills himself to last through the overstimulated pain until it starts to feel good again. And it does. Keith’s steady rhythm never pauses and Lance’s body can’t help but respond. The tight blooms of pleasure are sharper this time, intense to the point of being unpleasant.

Keith finally breaks his pace, putting one hand on Lance’s head and shoving it further into the pillow while angling his own body further over Lance’s. From this angle, he hits deeper and Lance moans shamelessly into the pillow.

He almost tries to fight off his orgasm when it comes. It builds into something that is scary in his stomach, something that threatens to take over his entire body. But, there is nowhere to hide as Keith grinds inside him, filling every part of him. He comes with a shout, thrashing against the bed with only the ties around his hands and Keith’s grip on the spreader bar to hold him steady, to keep him tethered to this world.

When he comes to, Keith is thrusting a few more times before finally coming himself. Slobbering into the pillow, Lance relishes in the feeling of the sticky warmth Keith leaves deep inside him.

Keith finally pulls out and for a terrible moment Lance cannot feel Keith at all.

“Keith!” he cries out, twisting his head around as if he can see.

“Shhhh.” Keith is beside him now, his hand on his head. “Here, let me get that.”

Lance feels his hands being unbound. He feels the burn in his shoulders and eases down into the bed, resting. Keith strokes his back while simultaneously unlatching the spreader bar, allowing Lance’s legs to close. It is only now that Lance realizes how his muscles ache.

Finally, the blindfold comes off. Keith is smiling at him, eyes full of affection. Lance does his best to smile back. Then, Keith kisses him, not even hesitating with the drool and snot that Lance knows is running down his face.  He pulls back, face wet now as well, and grins.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, ok?”

He leaves for a moment to draw a bath for Lance and then carries him to the bathroom, easing him into the warm water. He helps clean him up and Lance is suddenly exhausted, leaning into Keith’s careful hands, closing his eyes while he washes his back.

Afterward, Keith wraps Lance up in a blanket and they settle in on the couch. The sheets would need to be changed, but that can wait.

“Dead Pool or Shaun of the Dead?”

Lance considers.

“Shaun of the Dead. I am feeling old school.”

Keith puts the movie on and then rejoins Lance on the couch. He cradles Lance in the blanket against his chest.

“I’m using the spreader bar on you next time,” Lance says after a few minutes of quiet.  

“Fine with me. And maybe this time I can get you to put a little muscle behind your spanking.”

Lance snorts.  “Tell me you love me?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lance falls asleep like this, the movie playing in the background, head against Keith, lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I did so much research on spreader bars and I am not even sure I did them justice :(


End file.
